


i see magic in your eyes

by chattoyant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Boys, Romance, Secret Crush, Teenage Dorks, magical boy!eiji, magical boy!yue lung, mutual crush, sing is cute as always, yue lung is a boy confused abt his own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattoyant/pseuds/chattoyant
Summary: Yue-lung has a big secret.Well, two secrets to be exact.One is that he is a magical boy. Two, is that he has a big crush on his childhood friend Sing, who happens to live next door.





	i see magic in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZodiacRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/gifts).



> For Zodie!  
> I hope you like it! <3

Yue-lung has one big secret.

Well, two big secrets, to be exact. One is that he is a magical boy. Two, is that he has a big crush on his childhood friend, Sing who happens to live next door. The two are so close that they practically come over each other’s houses whenever they liked. One time, Yue-lung was woken up at three in the morning to Sing knocking on his window, which, by the way, is on the second floor of their house, just to ask him if he preferred vanilla or chocolate for ice cream. He answered vanilla, of course. Not everyone can appreciate the complex flavor of vanilla.

Every week, Sing spends more time sleeping at his place more than his own and for that, he is secretly thankful. On more than one occasion, he finds himself wanting to scoot over to where Sing is and wrap his arms around him as they slept. But of course, he never had the courage in him to do it, let alone lay his feelings out in the open for him to see.

“Just tell him already,” Eiji, another childhood friend of his, nudges him at the side as he chuckles.  “How long has it been? You’ve been crushing on him since when you were like, six?”

“I-I know that,” Yue-lung mumbles quietly as his face turns red. His hands turn sweaty and shaky as he held in them a small bag of sweets he made the other day for Sing. “I just don’t know how he’ll react.”

Eiji snorts. “You say that when you practically sleep on the same bed.”

His face burns as hot as the surface of the sun.

“W-We don’t do anything else asides sleep, Eiji!” He retorts defensively. Yue-lung steps out of the gate of his house with Eiji and steadies his breathing as he slowly approaches Sing’s house.

“I didn’t say anything about that now, did I?” Eiji snickers. Despite being one of his best friend, Eiji still never fails to be that little devil.

“Anyway, here we are,” Eiji says as they stand in front of Sing’s front door. Yue-lung’s throat goes unbelievably dry now. Drier than the Sahara desert dry.

“Be my guest.” He gestures towards the doorbell.

Yue-lung gulps down he nonexistent lump in his throat as sweat runs down the side of his face like bullets despite the cold weather. He raises his hand to press the doorbell and—

Suddenly, he can hear a scream coming from Sing’s house. The charms on his and Eiji’s bracelets glow bright and beep erratically, alerting the presence of a Lurker in the area.

“Oh no, Sing’s in trouble!” Yue-lung’s heart immediately races in his chest in concern. Without a second thought, he raises his fist to the sky and shouts, “Lalarun ralarun lalarunrunrun!” at the top of his lungs. Not a moment after, bright tendrils of light surround his body as he transforms into his magical boy form.

Eiji follows suit and transforms into his magical boy form clad in the blue version of the same puffy shorts and frilly top as Yue-lung with a wand in hand.

“Let’s go!” Yue-lung and Eiji rush into the scene with wands in hand.

When they find themselves inside the house, they run to the source of the commotion where they find Sing fighting off a Lurker with nothing more than a vacuum cleaner.

“Get back!” Sing swings the vacuum cleaner threateningly to hit the Lurker but it evades his attack and only releases a wave of dark energy that sends him toppling to his feet.

“Look out!” Yue-lung and Eiji get between him and the Lurker before it could even raise one of its many tentacles to hit Sing.

“Magical Moon, Magical Ei-chan, you’re here!” When Sing’s eyes light up, Yue-lung immediately feels a surge of magic flow through his body. Suddenly, he feels more confident, more certain that he can beat this monster and bring it back to where it came from. The power of love does wonders to magical boys like him.

“Get behind me!” He warns him when the Lurker thrashes its tentacles around and sends the things in the kitchen flying around. Sure enough, Sing nods and gets behind him to shield himself from the monster’s oncoming attacks.

“Here we go!” Eiji and Yue-lung shout out as they charge towards the monster and blast a powerful stream of magic from their wands, sending the monster recoiling from the attack.

“Did you get it?” Sing asks as he crouches on the floor with his hands on his head.

“Not yet,” Yue-lung clicks his tongue as he leaps into the air to dodge an attack when the monster makes a move to hit him. “It will take more than that to defeat it.”

“Yue-lung, its neck!” The Lurker howls in pain when Eiji slashes off one of its tentacles. Yue-lung looks at the intruder and sees a glowing red jewel on its neck—the weak spot.

“Alright, cover me!”

“Got it!”

Eiji and Yue-lung make a work of dodging and cutting off the enemy’s tentacles to— _no pun intended_ , disarm it and open a path for him to strike its weak spot. Before Yue-lung could aim a beam of magic at its weak spot, the Lurker hits him with one of its remaining tentacles, sending him flying against the wall before it grabs him by his ankle and wraps a tentacle around his body, constricting him tightly as it slowly squeezes the air out of his lungs.

“Magical Moon!” Eiji makes a move to save his friend until the Lurker knocks him unconscious when it hits him on the head.

“Ei-chan!” Yue-lung shouts for his friend but he’s far too unconscious to move even a single finger. When Sing rushes to Eiji’s side and drags him out of the way, he makes a mental note to thank him later. But maybe that later won’t happen when he feels his lungs about to collapse on themselves as the Lurker bears its rows of sharp teeth to eat him.

 _“This is it, this is the end,”_ he thinks as his vision slowly turns blurry from the lack of oxygen. _“God fucking damn it. I shouldn’t have let Blanca turn me into a magical boy, that massive idiot. Now I will never get the chance to tell Sing how I really feel about him.”_

When the Lurker opens its gaping maw, Yue-lung wonders if it will hurt, or if his death will be a quick one.

_“Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Eiji….goodbye Sing.”_

Before his vision could even fade to black, Yue-lung feels the tentacle’s grip loosen around his body before it drops him to the floor. When all the air has returned to his lungs, he looks up to see Sing shattering the gem on the Lurker’s weak spot with a hammer. The monster lets out a piercing scream as the gem fragments scatter into the ground before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

“Are you alright?” Sing takes his hand to help him up. And to think Yue-lung was the one supposed to do the saving. When he curls his lips into that stupid goofy smile, Yue-lung is more than okay.

“Y-Yeah.” Yue-lung coughs a bit as his lungs acquaint themselves with the air rushing in them. “A-Are you hurt anywhere?” There’s no helping the blush that spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose when Sing’s hand lingers against his for a bit.

“I should be asking you that,” Sing chuckles. When he lets go of his hand, Yue-lung feels a sort of emptiness he hadn’t thought had been there before.

“Moreover…” Sing gestures to where Eiji is lying on the floor. “I don’t think your friend is alright.”

“Ah, Ei-chan!” Yue-lung immediately rushes to Eiji’s side to check on him. He checks his head, his arms and legs for anything broken but finds nothing. He breathes sigh of relief. But he has to take him to the hospital, just to be safe.

“Y-Yue…” Eiji slowly regains comes to as he tries to sit himself up shakily.

“Yue?” Sing raises a questioning eyebrow.

If he weren’t injured, Yue-lung would have given Eiji a bonk on the head for letting his name slip through his tongue in front of Sing.

“Ah, I think he means th-the…” _Come on, Yue-lung, think up of an excuse quick before he uncovers your secret magical identity. The fact that his magic can hide his identity is something in itself and yet he can’t afford to stir up any suspicions._

“Magical Moon! Yue is ‘moon’ in Mandarin! I taught Ei-chan some Mandarin!” It’s a lame excuse, but it will have to do.

“Ah…I see.” Sing looks unconvinced but he doesn’t probe into it, much to Yue-lung’s relief. “A-Anyway…do you need any help going to the hospital? It’s the least I can do for thanking you for coming to help.”

 _“I think the least you can do is shut up and kiss me, you idiot,”_ Yue-lung almost ends up saying.

“Ah, there’s no need.” He beams him a little smile as he carries a woozy Eiji in his arms. “Besides, you really helped me back there too! I wouldn’t have made it out alive if it weren’t for you.”

“Nah, I was just doing it out of the sudden,” Sing chuckles shyly as he scratches the back of his head. He always thought Sing looked super cute when he blushed. “I’m just…glad you’re safe.”

“Heh.” Eiji side-eyes Yue-lung before hiding his face against his chest.

 “I’m…” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth as his face burns impossibly hot. “I’m glad that you’re safe too.”

“Thank you for helping me out there.” He smiles at him shyly before gathering up the guts to peck Sing on the cheek. “I hope to see you around again soon!”

“Oh…yeah.” A dazed Sing presses his hand against his cheek as he stands frozen in spot.

 _“_ Take care!” Yue-lung summons a pair of wings that immediately sprout on his back. Without looking back, he flies out of Sing’s house with Eiji in his arms and makes his way to the hospital.

“I saw what you did,” Eiji snickers once they’re high up above the buildings.

“Shut up!” His wings beat faster as he practically feels his blood rush through his ears.

_“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that! I actually kissed Sing!”_

“Now if only you could do that without being Magical Moon.” An evil smirk creeps up Eiji’s face.

If Eiji wasn’t his best friend, he would have dropped him by now.

 

“Thank you for helping me clean the kitchen a while ago, Yue-lung,” Sing beams after all the clutter has been put away. Luckily, there was nothing more than a few broken plates after that fight with the Lurker earlier that day. After the fight, he sent Eiji to the hospital to have checked by the doctor and luckily, it was nothing major.

“It’s nothing.” He chuckles as he sits on his bed with his hair up in two buns. “I don’t trust you enough to clean up after yourself.”

“I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of cleaning up!” Sing folds his arms in front of his chest as he curls his lips into that cute cute pout. “The mess wasn’t my fault either, you know.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really!” He slams his fists defensively against the mattress. “This really freaky-looking monster appeared in the kitchen but Magical Moon and Magical Ei-chan came by to help!”

“What did you think of them?” Yue-lung shifts himself ever so slightly on the bed until their sides touched.

“Magical Ei-chan was really cute but Magical Moon looks even prettier in person.” Yue -lung’s ego immediately inflates.

“He even looks a lot like you!”

_“Idiot, he is me.”_

“And you know what, he even kissed me!” Sing giggles excitedly. “I don’t think I’m ever washing my face again,” he sighs dreamily as he presses his hand against his cheek.

“Don’t do that, you wouldn’t want to show up in front of Magical Moon with acne on your face, would you?”

“B-But—“

“If you want a kiss from Magical Moon so badly, you can just ask him for it, you know!” He huffs.

“I would if I could,” Sing sighs. “But magical boys like him are always so busy. I don’t get to see him all the time, you know.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget what I said.” Yue-lung hops off the bed and switches the lights off. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

 “What’s got you so prickly all of a sudden?” Sing slips himself under the covers. “Are you jealous that I like Magical Moon?”

“You wish!” Yue-lung sticks his tongue out as he throws the covers over himself and lies down beside Sing. “You’re not as good-looking as you think.”

_“No, you’re actually really really cute and I would like nothing more than to hug and kiss you right now.”_

“Definitely jealous.” Sing chuckles as he rolls over on the bed to face him. “But you’re cute like that.”

“H-Huh?!” If he can see himself now, his face must be glowing a bright red in the dark. “W-What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I mean.” Sing gives him a wink. “Good night, Magical Moon.”

“Wait, what?” Yue-lung immediately jolts upright on his bed. “You knew all along?!”

“You’re wearing the same bracelet from when you fought off that monster a while ago. It’s not hard to put two and two together, you know.” He gives him that cute little smile as his cheeks glow a faint pink.

“S-Sing, you idiot!” He throws a pillow at his face. “Why didn’t you tell me all along?!”

“Well…” When Sing inches his face close towards his, his heart nearly stops. “It’s cute seeing you all flustered like that.”

“God, I can’t believe you, Sing!” He grabs a pillow and buries his face against it to muffle his screams.

“But this is nice, right?” Sing peels the pillow off of his face. “This way, there’s no hiding between the two of us now.”

“Well…I guess you’re right,” he mumbles softly under his breath before breathing out a sigh. So much for hiding his magical alter-ego. His bracelet is practically a dead giveaway to anyone observant enough.

“You know, Sing, I like you too.” Yue-lung can’t believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Sing’s face grows even redder than before.

“A-Anyway…” Yue-lung tears his gaze away from Sing as he lies himself back down on the bed. “Let’s just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah.” Yue-lung feels the space beside him shift with his weight when Sing follows after him. Just before he could close his eyes, Sing sidles up beside him and wraps his arms tightly around him as he rests his head against his chest. His heart thrums quickly in his chest as if wanting to escape the confines of his ribcage.

“S-Sing…?”

“I like you too, Yue-lung.” He can’t see Sing’s face but he’s probably smiling into his chest right now, or so that’s what he wants to think. When he wraps his arms tighter around him, his body tenses up a bit before he relaxes into his touch.

Well this is new. Never would he have thought that after years of sleeping on the same bed with his crush that he’d finally wrap him arms tightly around him. His heart practically screams for joy.

“Good night.” When Sing wraps his legs around his too, Yue-lung doesn’t think he’ll ever be sleeping tonight. Not when his crush is cuddling up to him like a dream come true.

“Yeah…” He can’t help the stupid giddy smile that creeps itself up his face.

He runs his fingers gently through his hair like he imagined himself doing in his dreams and without a second doubt, leans down to press a kiss against his forehead. When Sing presses himself closer against him, Yue-lung closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of his childhood friend mingle gently with his own.

Yue-lung expects nothing but good dreams tonight.

“Good night, Sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who read this, thank you so much!
> 
> if you want to be friends or if you just want to scream at my shitposting, you can always find me on twitter [@chattoyant_zee](http://twitter.com/chattoyant_zee)


End file.
